It is known that property changes called negative bias temperature instability (NBTI) appear over a P-channel MOS transistor formed in a semiconductor integrated circuit device and so on.
NBTI is a phenomenon in which the absolute value of the threshold voltage (ΔVth) of a P-channel MOS transistor gradually increases as a negative gate bias is applied to the gate of the transistor.